This invention relates to an automobile cargo carrying rack which is attached to the tongue of an automobile trailer hitch.
The advent of the energy crisis and proliferation of compact and subcompact automobiles has left little room in an automobile to carry cargo items that would normally fit into the trunk of a mid-size and full size automobile. Four passengers in a compact automobile leave very little room for cargo and personal belongings.
The present invention provides for a detachable automobile cargo carrying rack which is attached to the tongue of an automobile trailer hitch. When attached to the tongue of a trailer hitch, the cargo carrying rack provides additional room for carrying items that otherwise could not be carried for lack of space. Moreover, when the cargo carrying rack is not needed, it can be detached and stored in the trunk of a compact or sub-compact automobile until needed.
Additional advantages of the cargo carrying rack are that when in use it does create additional wind resistance, therefore does not decrease gas mileage; is portable and stores in the automobile trunk for ready use; the cargo carrying rack does not come in contact with the automobile body, thereby eliminating paint scratches and hole drilling in the automobile body; easy installation and removal; can be installed on any automobile that has a trailer hitch with a tongue; easy access to load and unload cargo; the cargo carrying rack is a lifetime investment since it is not permanently attached to the automobile and can be used on any automobile that has a trailer hitch and tongue.